


Arsonist

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Angst, Don't copy to another site, End of Relationship, Mystery PoV, team00, you get to decide which idiot sabotaged himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: He'd acted, unthinking of the consequences. Now his future burns down around him.
Series: 2020 007 Fest Angst Table Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Arsonist

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest angst table prompts 'blaze' and 'lies'.

He watched the flames dance in the darkness.

It was all gone.

Everything they'd built. The things they'd worked to put behind them. The future they'd planned.

There was nothing left now. Nothing to be salvaged. It was all heat and flames licking at the night sky, to become nothing more than cinders and ash.

He watched it burn. He wouldn't turn his back on the destruction of the life he'd longed for. How could he, when he'd started the fire?

His lies exposed, his future had walked away. He'd burned it all down long before he'd struck the match.


End file.
